Crystal Snowflakes
by 00-OnceInABlueMoon-00
Summary: "Today is the start of a new adventure. New challenges to face, new memories to make, and new obstacles to overcome" Uzumaki Nagisa died in the Valley of the End. After waking up in Soul Society she meets someone who will change her existence forever; Hitsugaya Toshiro. {fem!Naruto} {Nagisa/Toshiro}
1. Prologue:At The Beginning

**THIS IS A PREVIEW! This story is still a work in progress, and I'm not too sure about how far I'll get, but I wanted to get this up here to see what people think.**

**Please review with your thoughts and if you see any mistakes, please tell me about them, as I don't have a beta reader.**

**Thanks a bunchies!**

**~ _Blue Moon_ ~**

* * *

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, nor do I own Bleach and Naruto. However, I like to think I own the idea, but considering how much I still have not discovered on the world wide web, -and how I cannot read minds- I'm probably not the first one with this idea._**

**_This chapter was named after the song 'At The Beginning' by Richard Marx and Donna Lewis_**

* * *

"Blah" - Talking

_Blah _- Thoughts

_**Blah** _- Kyuubi/Zanpakuto spirit

* * *

_It's raining..._  
Glazed blue eyes stared above her as the drops of water fell from the cloudy sky.  
_How ironic..._  
Uzumaki Nagisa, twelve years old, genin of Konohagakure, lay limply on the ground. Her sunshine-gold hair surrounded her head like a halo. Her clothing was torn and stained with blood; a bloody hole that size of a fist mere centimeters away from her heart stood out against orange of her jacket.  
**_You're dying, Kit._**  
It was true. Nagisa was dying, all because of someone she thought had been a friend.  
"Nagisa - shit - I didn't - stay awake - don't - die -!"  
That voice... It was so far away... Like it was at the end of a tunnel...  
_Sasuke..._  
"I'm - sorry! - don't die! -"  
_I'm sorry, Sasuke... Sakura-chan... Shikamaru... Neji... Kakashi-sensei... Ero-sannin... Kiba... Choji... Hinata... Ino... Baa-chan..._  
_I'm sorry, Kyuubi._  
_**Kurama... Call me Kurama.**_  
Nagisa smiled faintly, _Goodbye, Kurama._  
**_Goodbye, Uzumaki Nagisa._**  
_Goodbye, minna._

* * *

**- And the rain continued to fall -**

* * *

Sasuke stared down at the tiny body under his hands in shock.

Nagisa was dead, killed by his own hand.

The dark haired boy's sharingan spun rapidly as tears rolled down his cheeks.

He had killed his best friend; the one closest to his heart.

And yet, he felt no satisfaction, no power rushing through his body.

Only cold, and numb, and pain.

* * *

**_-_** **As one door closed, another opened**** -**

* * *

_The kids from the village are afraid of me... _Toshiro mused as he pushed himself from the tree he was leaning on, turning away from the fleeing children, _I haven't really done anything to them, but everyone's afraid of me. Is it because of my white hair? Because of my turquoise eyes? Or... because of my cold personality? _Toshiro didn't know... All he knew was that everyone was afraid of him - everyone but Granny, and Momo (but Momo wasn't here anymore, she left him to become a shinigami)  
"You look lonely."  
Toshiro jumped slightly at the voice, drawing him out of his thoughts; eyes widening as he looked up into the trees - towards the voice.  
There, sitting on the lowest branch of a tree, legs swinging back and forth as bright eyes studied him, was a young girl; possibly his age (physically), with long golden hair and the brightest blue eyes he had ever seen before. Her skin was pale, but not unhealthily so, and on each of her cheeks were three whisker-like scars. She was wearing a simple light blue yukata with little orange blossoms decorating the bottom.  
Toshiro was at a loss of words as the girl dropped from the tree and landed lightly beside him.  
"Let's be friends!" She chirped, a bright grin spread across her face, "I'm Uzumaki Nagisa! Who're you?"  
She was shorter than him... Toshiro noted, before answering "Hitsugaya Toshiro."  
Nagisa's grin widened, "It's nice to meet you, Toshiro-kun!"  
Toshiro blinked, "Uh... You too, Uzumaki-"  
"Nuh-un! It's Nagisa!"  
"Y-you too, Nagisa..."  
"Soo..." Nagisa started, "How long have you been here?"  
The white-haired boy paused, "About three years, I think."  
Nagisa hummed, "I only just woke up a few days ago."  
"Only a few days?" Toshiro asked in surprise, "Have you found a place to stay yet?" His eyebrows furrowed; he knew from experience that it was rare that newly arrived souls had already found a place to stay.  
"Nope."  
Toshiro frowned slightly, "Baa-chan would probably let you stay with us, if you'd like."  
Nagisa looked surprised, "You'd want me to stay with you?"  
Toshiro shrugged, a faint embarrassed flush raising on his pale cheeks. "Well, ya..." He muttered quietly.  
Nagisa positively beamed.  
Blushing, Toshiro grabbed the blonde's wrist and started tugging her in the direction of his Baa-chan's home.

* * *

**- A frosted heart began to thaw -**

* * *

**3 Months Later**

"Baa-chan." Toshiro said, looking at his grandmother, Nagisa grinning beside him, "Nagisa and I are going into town for some jelly beans, we're running low."  
Smiling gently, Baa-chan handed the white haired boy a handful of change and shooed the two children out.  
"See you, Baa-chan!" Nagisa called, before bouncing out the door, Toshiro close behind her.

"Baa-chan's gotten really thin lately..." Toshiro said quietly, turquoise eyes downcast. _Ever since I started having those dreams..._

Nagisa bit her lip and nodded quietly, before forcing a grin on her face, "Let's just make sure we pick out her favorite jelly beans!"

Grinning, Nagisa followed Toshiro to the counter as he payed for the small bag of jelly beans the two of them had chosen.  
"Your change is three kan." The shopkeeper told them,  
"Thanks." Toshiro said, holding out his hand to take the change; however, the shopkeeper placed the tree coins on the counter and turned away from the two children.  
Nagisa didn't miss the faint look of hurt that crossed Toshiro's pale face, and she scowled.  
"Go home as soon as you're finished here." The shopkeeper told them.  
Toshiro's face closed off and he looked down, picking up the coins from the counter.  
Nagisa opened her mouth to snap at the stupid adult but someone else beat her to it.  
"Hey you!"  
Nagisa looked at the entrance to the shop as a female shinigami marched into the candy shop.  
Toshiro had also turned around at the voice when a large pair of breasts smacked into his face, sending the poor boy staggering back, his head banging against the counter. He hit the ground with a thump, clutching the back of his head in pain.  
"You shouldn't treat customers like that!" The strawberry-blonde woman snapped, and Nagisa watched in amusement as the shopkeeper cowered, "Are you taking advantage of them because they're kids?! I never realised how rude people at this store were!"  
"N-No..."  
The busty woman turned on Toshiro, grabbing him back the scruff of his yukata and lifting him up.  
Nagisa couldn't help but muffle a giggle at the way her white haired friend dangled in the air, clutching the back of his head as he glared at the shinigami.  
"How long are you going to sit and cry?! Man up and say what's on your mind!"  
Toshiro glowered, "And who's fault is it?! Besides, I'm not crying!"  
The angry look on the female shinigami's face was replaced by a perplexed one as Toshiro's glared deepened.  
"I said, let go!" He snapped, slapping the woman's hand away and dropping to the floor. Spinning on his heel, Toshiro snatched Nagisa's hand and fled, dragging his blonde friend along behind him.

* * *

**- ****And so fell the blade of fate -**

* * *

"Hey, wait a sec!" Matsumoto Rangiku, Lieutenant of the 10th Division, called after the two retreating children, both of whom had an amazing amount of Reiatsu - probably more than a 3rd Seat but a little less than a Lieutenant. But, if you too into consideration of their age, it was quite a lot.  
Sending one more glare towards the shopkeeper, Rangiku stepped out of the sweet shop and looked up at the darkening sky.  
The boy's Reiatsu was frigid and cold, like a winter's wind, but oddly enough, the moment his hand touched the blonde girl's it turned almost protective, wrapping around the two children like a shield of ice.  
The girl's Reitsu was wild and uncontrolled, hovering over her skin like a second skin and crackling with energy. It felt warm and protective. The moment when the white haired boy had touched her hand, her energy had weaved it's way through his own, like a blanket of warmth.  
Having that amount of untrained Reiatsu in a place like this was dangerous, for both the children themselves and the people around them.  
With a huff, Rangiku set off in the direction of the two children's Reiatsu signatures.

Rangiku found herself outside a small cabin, shivering slightly at the amount of frigid Reiatsu that washed over her while she watched the icy mist seep out of the door.  
Making her way forward, the strawberry-blonde lieutenant quietly slid the door open.  
The white haired boy was tossing and turning on his futon, icy mist lifting off his skin and covering the entire inside of the cabin in frost. An elderly woman was curled up on her own futon, shivering against the cold. And finally, the young blonde girl was burrowed up against the wall, her Reiatsu pulsed around her in an attempt to keep her warm.  
"You should really learn how to control that Reiatsu of yours, Kid." Rangiku told the boy when he bolted up into a sitting position with a gasp, "Your grandma and the blonde girl look cold."  
The kid's turquoise eyes widened as he looked at the two shivering figures. "Baa-chan... Nagisa..."  
Rangiku crouched in front of the boy, resting her hand on his chest, "You can hear it can't you... That voice inside of you, calling for you..." His eyes were steadily widening. "You should become a shinigami. You and your blonde friend. You're both kids with too much power to control. You need training to control it, otherwise you're putting yourself and those around you in danger."  
"Nng- Shiro-kun?" A sleepy voice spoke up, both Rangiku and the boy looked over as the blonde girl staggered over, rubbing her bright blue eyes. "Oh, 'ello there, Shinigami-chan." She greeted sleepily flopping over next to the white haired boy.  
"She wants us to become shinigami." The boy muttered,  
"Mhm... That's nice... It'd be cool, we'd get awesome swords 'nd everything..."  
"Nagisa..."  
"Seriously, Toshiro." Nagisa told him, "If we trained to become shinigami, we'd get the power to protect our precious people."  
Rangiku smiled as she watched the two children. The blonde had wrapped her arm around the white haired boy's waist, and the white haired boy was absentmindedly running a hand through the long blonde locks.  
They were adorable.  
"You don't have to decide now." Rangiku told Toshiro, handing him two envelopes. "But think about it." She gently pushed the boy back down so that he was laying down again, the tiny blonde curled up against him, and pulled the blanket over the two children.  
"Who are you?" He asked, looking at the shinigami.  
Rangiku smiled, "Matsumoto Rangiku, Lieutenant of the 10th Division. You?"  
"Hitsugaya Toshiro."  
"Uzumaki Nagisa." The girl mumbled.  
"Well then, Hitsugaya-kun, Uzumaki-chan, I hope I see you again."

* * *

**- The wheels of the future began to turn -**


	2. Chapter 1:Touch the Sky

**Chapter 1 :D**

**Enjoy it!**

**Please review with your thoughts and if you see any mistakes, please tell me about them, as I don't have a beta reader.**

**Thanks a bunchies!**

**~ _Blue Moon_ ~**

* * *

******_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, nor do I own Bleach and Naruto. However, I like to think I own the idea, but considering how much I still have not discovered on the world wide web, -and how I cannot read minds- I'm probably not the first one with this idea._**

******_This chapter is named after the song "Touch the Sky" by Julia Fowlis._**

* * *

******_Reviews:_**

******_Pikachu79:_**_For the answer to your question "will there be a chapter(s) showing the aftermath after Sasuke killing Nagisa?", my answer is yes; the aftermath will be shown eventually, but not until the Konoha Arc (which will come after the Soul Society Arc at some point, I might add the Zanpakuto Rebellion Arc in before that, but I'm still planning it out.)._

_Toshiro and Nagisa are cute, aren't they? :) They're completely oblivious to their adorableness too._

_Thanks for the review ;P_

_~Blue Moon~_

**_idea getthe: _**_BANZAI! XD_

_Thanks for reading the first chapter of Crystal Snowflakes!_

_~Blue Moon~_

**_Aladdinina Magi:_**_ Total light and oblivious fluffiness is what the pairing will be about for a while. Nagisa is dense and Toshiro is socially awkward (and both of them are oblivious) so they don't notice that they have feelings for each other until later (probably after Aizen's betrayal - Toshiro will probably be the first to notice) and it takes even longer for them to admit it._

_Thanks for the review! :)_

_~Blue Moon~_

**_Hot-Magma: _**_Thanks for your review, it means a lot to me that people are enjoying it enough. :)_

_~Blue Moon~_

* * *

"Blah" - Talking

_Blah _- Thoughts

_**Blah** _- Zanpakuto spirit

* * *

**Five Years Later**

"Nagisa-san!"  
A young girl, possibly twelve or thirteen, with long sunshine-gold hair and big azure eyes; pale skin and whisker-marks on her cheeks, glanced over her shoulder as another girl approached.  
"Momo-chan! Hi!" Nagisa greeted, a large grin on her face.  
Both girls wore the standard shinigami uniform, both had a zanpakuto; Momo's rested on her side while Nagisa wore her's on her back; and each had an arm band wrapped around their upper-arms, showing their station of lieutenants of the Gotai 13.  
"How are you?" Momo asked as she walked beside the blonde girl.  
Nagisa tugged absentmindedly on the orange scarf wrapped around her neck - a gift from Toshiro to celebrate her promotion to Lieutenant of the 3rd Division. "I'm good, kind of nervous though." The blonde told her brunette friend, "This is my first meeting after all."  
Momo smiled in understanding, "I know how you feel, I went through the same thing. But don't worry, lieutenants really don't have anything to do but stand behind our captains."  
Nagisa laughed, "Speaking of captains, I wonder where mine vanished to..."  
"Ichimaru-taichou is talking with Aizen-taichou. They sent me on ahead."  
"Yo-hoo! Hinamori! Nagi-chan!"  
Both lieutenants turned around to see Matsumoto bouncing towards them, before pouncing and pulling Nagisa into a tight hug, ignoring the young girl's flailing.  
"Hello Matsumoto-fukutaicho!" Momo greeted, smiling at her friend's predicament.  
"Lemme go!"  
"Call me 'nee-chan'!"  
"Lemme go, Rangiku-nee-chan!"  
With a laugh, the 10th Division lieutenant released the smaller girl.  
"Matsumoto..."  
"Shiro-kun!" Nagisa grinned brightly and bounced over to the white haired captain's side,  
Toshiro smiled slightly, "Nagisa." His turquoise eyes landed on the orange scarf the blonde wore, "You're wearing it."  
"Of course I am! You gave it to me!"  
Momo and Matsumoto exchanged knowing looks

Nagisa stood behind her captain, Ichimaru Gin, as the meeting continued on and looked around. Her eyes met the gray ones of Hisagi Suuhei, Lieutenant of the 9th Division, and he shot her a grin and a thumbs up. Nagisa quickly smiled back before returning her attention to the Soutaicho,  
"- and finally. Kuchiki Rukia still has not returned from the world of the living. From the reports we have collected, there was a large gathering of Hollows merely a few days ago. Kurotsuchi-taicho, please continue."  
"Of course. As Soutaicho said, there was a large group of Hollows attacking Karakura Town. The signals quickly vanished, however, a Menos appeared."  
Nagisa's eyes widened. A Menos?!  
"It was cut down in a large blast of Reiatsu." Kurotsuchi finished.  
"Did Kuchiki do that?" Ukitake asked,  
"No. We did not pick up any signals from Kuchiki Rukia. The Shinigami who cut down the Menos is not in any of out databanks."  
"What do ya think happened?" Ichimaru asked, "If the Reiatsu signal isn' in our databanks, it can't be a rogue."  
Aizen looked at the silver haired captain of the 3rd Division, "A human. Someone must have transferred shinigami powers to a human."  
There was a shocked silence.  
"Kuchiki-taichou," Soutaichou spoke, turning his gaze to the 6th Division captain, "You and Abarai-fukutaichou shall travel to Karakura Town and retreve Kuchiki Rukia." He then slammed his staff on the ground, signalling the end of the meeting.  
"C'mon, Nagi-chan, we've got a patrol to organize and rookies to torment." Ichimaru said, grinning at his lieutenant as he strolled from the room.  
"Hai, taichou!" Nagisa fell into step behind her captain with a laugh.  
As soon as they were out of the meeting room, Nagisa's eyes darkened. Giving shinigami powers to a human was a crime, but it didn't warrant being arrested by a captain and a lieutenant... Nagisa bit her lip.  
"Ichimaru-taicho," Toshiro had come up behind the 3rd Division officers, "Do you mind if I borrow your Lieutenant for a moment."  
Ichimaru grinned, "'Course not, Lil'Taicho," Toshiro twitched, "have fun on yer date!"  
Nagisa blushed.  
Toshiro spluttered.  
"It's not a date!" Both shouted after him, but the silver haired captain only swaggered away, throwing a jaunty wave over his shoulder.  
"Are you alright?" Toshiro asked, turning to look at her with worried turquoise eyes, at the confused look Nagisa gave him the ice user continued, "You seem worried."  
Nagisa bit her lip, tugging gently at her scarf "Well... I just feel like something big is going to happen. What I mean is, sure, Kuchiki-san is a noble, and giving a human shinigami powers is an offense... But well, how does that warrant being hunted down by a captain and a lieutenant?"  
Toshiso crossed his arms over his chest with a sigh, "I understand what you're getting at, but it's the Soutaicho's orders."  
"I know..."  
Toshiro sighed again, "Just promise me something..." He muttered, squeezing the blonde's hand gently, "Promise me you won't do anything stupid."  
Nagisa felt faintly amused at the young captain's words, "Shiro-kun... I'll try. But you know me, danger follows me like a shadow." Toshiro twitched at the reminder, "But I promise I'll try."

* * *

**- *Crystal Snowflakes* -**

* * *

_A large silver and black dragon hovered over her, yellow electricity arched off it's body as intelligent golden eyes peered down at her._  
_**"Greetings, Child."**_  
_"Rankiryuu." Nagisa greeted._

_Her Zanpakuto spirit landed in front of her and it's body shimmered before reforming into a man; long black hair fell in front of mismatched eyes (one silver, one gold), his body obscured by a black, silver, and yellow cloak. **"Something ails you, Young One." **He stated,_

_Nagisa nodded her head, she knew that Rankiryuu already knew what was bothering her but her Zanpakuto spirit knew that she felt better when she voiced it out loud, "It's about Kuchiki Rukia."_

**_"Ah, yes. Sode no Shirayuki's wielder." _**_The Zanpakuto spirit clarified, **"Her arrest and sentence bothers you, does it not?"**_

_"Yes. It makes no sense." Nagisa said, "I mean, they sent a captain and a lieutenant after her, the captain and lieutenant of the Sixth Division, when it's usually either the Second or Ninth in charge of the arrests. Then when they bring her back, she doesn't even get a trial! Central 46 just decides she's going to be executed! What if she had a perfectly sound reason for giving her Shinigami powers to the human?!"_

_Rankiryuu listened to his wielder's rant calmly, **"I agree with you, Youngling. Something is odd about the way Central 46 is dealing with the issue." **Her told her, **"However, we no longer have anymore time at the moment. You have a patrol with your captain."**_

_"I forgot!" Nagisa gasped,_

_Rankiryuu dipped his head, **"Be careful, Young One. Something is a foot."**_

* * *

**- *Crystal Snowflakes* -**

* * *

"Our plans are in motion." Aizen said, looking at his two followers as they stood in the 3rd Division captain's office. "All the pawns are in place."

"What of Uzumaki-fukutaicho?" Tousen asked, ignoring the look Gin shot him. "Her Zanpakuto is an Illusion-type. Much like Kyoka Suigetsu. She may be immune to your abilities."

Aizen looked thoughtful for a moment, "I have full confidence in my abilities. Kyoka Suigetsu is the strongest Illusion-type Zanpakuto in the Soul Society. But, if for some reason Uzumaki-fukutaicho becomes suspicious, we shall dispose of her."

Gin stiffened marginally, eyes opening slightly to reveal icy blue irises. "Wha' if we jus' recruit 'er?"

Tousen glared at the silver-haired captain suspiciously, "Have you grown soft, Ichimaru?"

"Naw. But I gotta admit 'm fond o' the kid; kinda hard not ta, even th' Soutaicho likes 'er."

"Recruiting her is not a possibility." Aizen said, "Her loyalty is solely to the Soul Society."

They went silent when they sensed rapidly approaching Reiatsu, it was their only warning before Uzumaki Nagisa sprinted into Ichimaru-taicho's office, adjusting her Zanpakuto over her shoulder as she did.

"Sorry I'm late, Taicho! Rankiryuu wanted to talk." She then paused when she noticed who else was in the room, "Oh, sorry if I interrupted something, Aizen-taicho, Tousen-taicho."

Aizen smiled kindly, "It's fine, Uzumaki-fukutaicho, no damage done. We were just finishing up anyway."

The brown haired captain nodded to Ichimaru as he and Tousen left the room.

When they were gone, Gin turned to his lieutenant, "We're headin' over to th' Hakutomon, ."

"Kay!" Nagisa beamed as her captain ruffled her hair playfully as he passed, before falling into step behind him and following him out.

Gin felt his smile slip slightly before forcing it back up.

Kid was making this all that much harder for him.


	3. Chapter 2:Best Is Yet To Come

**Well, this is what I do with my life instead of studying for my Spanish exam [not that I'm really going to need it anytime soon anyway]. But on the bright side; I PASTED HISTORY CLASS! BO-YEAH!**

**Moving on... ****Gin's accent is killing me. As much as I love the guy and think the accent is sexy, it's annoying to write.**

**Here's the next chapter; directly after the previous chapter too! :D Yay me and lucky you!**

**Please review with your thoughts and if you see any mistakes, please tell me about them, as I don't have a beta reader.**

**Thanks a bunchies!**

**~ _Blue Moon_ ~**

* * *

******_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, nor do I own Bleach and Naruto. However, I like to think I own the idea, but considering how much I still have not discovered on the world wide web, -and how I cannot read minds- I'm probably not the first one with this idea._**

******_This chapter is named after the song "Best Is Yet To Come" by RED_**

* * *

******_Reviews:_**

******_Aladdinina Magi: _**_I'm using human years - Toshiro graduated from the Academy in 1 year and became a captain 2 years after that (let's just pretend that he didn't need 10 years to gain Bankai - just say that Hyorinmaru is special that way), Nagisa graduated the year after Toshiro and became a Lieutenant 4 years later (she doesn't have Bankai yet.)  
This is so I can have Nagisa return to Konoha and everyone she grew up with is still relatively young - 18ish, 19-ish_

_Thanks for the comment!_

_~Blue Moon~_

******_Pikachu79: _**_Personally I want Gin to stay in the Soul Society too, but I'm trying to follow cannon as well as I can, so there won't be too many drastic changes to the story line (unless you count the Nagisa insert)._

_Thanks for reviewing :)_

_~Blue Moon~_

******_Hot-Magma: _**_Thanks! I'm also interested to see how I pull this off; this story being my first fanfiction and all._

_Not much fluffiness between Toshiro and Nagisa in this chapter, but there is some cute little friendship/sibling/mentor-apprentice fluff between Gin and Nagisa! :)_

_Thanks for your support!_

_~Blue Moon~_

******_Twelve Tailed Wolf Dragon: _**_This is my first fanfiction, so I'm still kind of rusty and not very good at getting the word count over 2,000, so please be patient with my developing writing styles *bows respectfully*._

___Thanks for the comment :) The constructive criticism will help me in the long run._

___~Blue Moon~_

* * *

"Blah" - Talking

_Blah _- Thoughts

_**Blah** _- Zanpakuto spirit

* * *

"Should he be doing that?" Nagisa asked blankly, watching as the Hakutomon was raised.

"Nope."

"Ah..."

The blond lieutenant blinked as the giant man who guarded the gate froze in fear at the sight of the two Shinigami officers, his mouth opening and closing in horror.

"Who are these guys?" The teenager with orange hair who was standing next to the giant, thin frame dwarfed by the huge Gatekeeper.

"T-The Third Division Lieutenant and C-Captain... Uzumaki Nagisa and I-Ichimaru Gin." The giant quivered in fear as he spoke.

"My, my... This 's not allowed."

Nagisa let out a silent scream of horror as the giant's arm was severed from his body.

It had been to fast to follow; Ichimaru had drawn his sword, activated it, and re-sheathed it.

It was at times like this that Nagisa was genuinely afraid of her captain.

"...That's too bad... You 're a Gatekeeper. It 's not yer duty ta open th' Gate."

Nagisa watched in horrified silence as the giant's severed arm hit the ground with a dull thump and blood spurted from the wound.

The Gatekeeper was wheezing as he struggled to keep the gate open with only one arm, sweat pouring down his face, before howling in pain.

"What... What the hell?!" The orange haired teenager exclaimed, "What did he do!?"

Ichimaru did nothing but stand calmly, ever-present smirk still stretched across his face, not even flinching as the blood rained down around them.

Nagisa, on the other hand, flinched violently when she felt the warm stickiness of the liquid splatter across her cheek and Ichimaru shifted, shielding her from the remainder of the blood.

_"S-Sasuke? W-Why-?"_

_"Heh... I g-guess my body just moved on it's own..."_

The Gatekeeper continued to struggle to keep the gate open.

"Oh? Ya can still hold th' door open with only one hand? No wonder yer one o' th' elites in th' Soul Society." Her silver haired captain drawled, "How'ver ya still fail as th' guardian."

"...B-Because I l-lost..." The Gatekeeper wheezed, "I must open the Gate. The guardian must open t-the gate when he loses."

"Wha'? Who told ya that? When th' Gatekeeper loses, he may not open th' gate." Ichimaru took a few steps forward, "When th' Gatekeeper loses..." Nagisa shivered when her captain's Reiatsu raised, a violent smirk twisting his face, "He must be executed."

He drew his sword, but before he did anything with it the orange haired teenager shot forward, large cleaver-like Zanpakuto clashing against Shinsou. Ichimaru simply reflected it, his mocking smirk never once wavering.

"What do you think you're doing, punk!" The unknown teenager snapped, pointing his Zanpakuto at the silver haired captain,

Nagisa sweat-dropped, _What do **you**_ _think you're doing, you fool._

"We beat Jidanbou fair and square. Then you come out of no where and start attacking." He tightened his grip on his blade, "Inoue, please look after Jidanbou's arm."

"A-Ah! O-Okay!"

"Come. If you're so eager to fight, than I'll be you're opponent!"

_Well; he's dead meat._

"For a no good punk like you to attack an unarmed person so hastily... I will rip you apart."

Ichimaru's grin widened, and he let out a light, sarcastic laugh, "Yer an interstin' guy, 'rn't ya afraid of me?"

"Of course no-"

"OI! Stop fooling around, Ichigo! Let's retreat first!"

_Ichigo...? The kid's name is 'strawberry'? _Nagisa twitched, "Did that cat... just talk?"

"What for?!" Ichigo coNamplained, "I was just getting started!"

"So..." Gin drawled, "Yer Kurosaki Ichigo?"

"You know me?"

The silver haired captain spun on his heel and began to walk away, "So, he does exist..."

"Huh? Oi! Where are you going?

Ichimaru ignored him, "If that's th' case... Then I can't letcha pass"

Nagisa stiffened when she saw her captain's sword hand twitch, "Taicho... You're not going to-?"

"Why are you walking so far away? Are you planning on throwing that knife at me?"

"It's not a knife." Ichimaru informed him, lifting the blade, "Nagi-chan, ya might wanna move outta tha way... _Shoot 'em Dead! Shinsou!_"

Ichigo managed to block the attack with his Zanpakuto, but the strength behind the attack sent him flying backwards, knocking both him and the Gatekeeper away from the gate, leaving the large door to plummet back down to the ground.

"Bye~ Bye~" Gin sang, waving cheerfully before the gate slammed back onto the ground. He then turned and strode over to his lieutenant.

Nagisa looked at her captain as he stopped in front of her,

"Look'tcha..." The silver hair man muttered, "Ya've got blood all over yer face..." Gin said gently as he wiped the specks of blood off her cheek. "Sorry ya had ta see that, I know ya don' like blood."

"It's fine, Taichou." Nagisa assured him, smiling slightly.

Gin smiled back before ruffling her golden hair, "C'mon Nagi-chan, we've got a report ta make."

* * *

**- *Crystal Snowflakes* -**

* * *

"What's going on? Is it really serious 'nough ta call everyone here? All fer me and lil'Nagi-chan?"

Nagisa stood silently behind her captain, hands behind her back and head bowed.

"An' what's this? Ukitake-taichou 'sn't 'ere?"

"Ukitake-taichou has been excused on account of his illness." Tousen told the smirking captain calmly,

"Ah... Hope he gets better soon."

"Cut the chit-chat." Kenpachi growled, "No one came all the way here just for you to waste time."

Nagisa twitched uneasily at how close the large, blood-thirsty man was and shifted a little closer to her own captain.

"I heard that you went to deal with some intruders, and, even worse, you failed to eliminate them. With your level of skill, four or five intruders should have been a piece of cake."

"Ara..." Ichimaru sighed, "He didn't die? Hmm..." He rubbed the back of his head in thought, "I coulda sworn I took care'a 'im..."

"Ku-ku..." Nagisa twitched as Kurotsuchi spoke, "Stop playing games. It is impossible for a captain to be unable to detect if his opponent has been exterminated. Can it be, you purposely failed, and are using _carelessness _as your excuse?"

Toshiro huffed, "There we go again, old men and their stupid arguments. What a pain."

"Oh nooo~ 're ya sayin' that I _deliberately _let 'em go?" Gin drawled, his pressure growing slightly

"Exactly." Kurotsuchi growled, his Reiatsu raising.

"Shut up, Kurotsuchi." Kenpachi grunted, "I was talkin' first, so buzz-off. Though, if you want me to kill you, keep talking." The brutish 11th Division captain's Reiatsu also spiked with the threat.

Nagisa quivered with the combined force of the Reiatsu; had they forgotten she was here?

"How dull..." Soi-Fon muttered, and Kyoraku 'tsk'ed in agreement.

"SILENCE!"

The room went silent at the soutaichou's order, eyes all turning his way.

"Enough, all of you... Now, let's see..." The old man's face turned to the two high ranking 3rd Division officers, "Have you been informed of why you were summoned? You acted alone, and without permission. You failed to capture your target. I would like to hear your reasons; that is why we are here today." The soutachiou's eyes opened and he stared coldly down at the two younger shinigami, "So... What do you have to say for yourselves, Ichimaru-taichou, Uzumaki-fukutaichou?"

There was a moment of silence.

"I've nothing ta say." Ichimaru said,

"What...?"

"I've no excuse. I made a mistake. I won't try ta justify my carelessness. But," The silver haired captain paused, "Uzumaki-fukutaicho did nothin' wrong but follow me. So I request tha' she doesn't get punished fer my actions today."

Nagisa's head snapped up in surprise, "T-Taichou? What are-"

"Nagi-chan." Ichimaru warned, "Be quiet 'nd let me get my punishment."

Nagisa opened her mouth to object,

"Nagisa. That's 'n order."

The blonde girl's shoulder's dropped, "Hai, Ichimaru-taichou." she muttered quietly, blue eyes glaring at the floor.

"Alright. Ichimaru-taichou, you shall be punished for your reckless actions. Uzumaki-fukutaichou, you are exempt from punishment."

"Hold on a second..." Aizen spoke, looking at the silver hair man, "Ichimaru-taichou-"

**ALERT! ALERT! INTRUDERS IN THE CITY! ALL PERSONNEL SHOULD REPORT TO THEIR STATIONS!**

Nagisa wasn't the only one who looked surprised,

"What?!" Kenpachi growled, "Intruders?"

"Can it be the same ones as before?" Aizen asked in surprise.

**I REPEAT! INTRUDERS IN THE CITY! PLEASE RETURN TO YOUR APPOINTED STATIONS!**

At some point during the chaos, Toshiro had come up beside Nagisa. Both shared a startled lookas Kenpachi bolted out the door.

"H-Hey! Wait, Kenpachi-taichou! We're not-" But Aizen was ignored.

The soutaichou sighed, "It cannot be helped. This meeting shall be postponed; Ichimaru-taichou's punishment will be chosen at a later time. Return to your stations."

* * *

**- *Crystal Snowflakes* -**

* * *

"What the Hell is that!?"

Renji's exclamation basically described what everyone was thinking as they watched the glowing orb hurtling towards them.

"Everyone get back!" Aizen shouted.

The orb made contact.

"It collided!" Hisagi gasped

"It hit the Shakonmaku and stopped!" Momo exclaimed in shock.

"It hit the Shakonmaku and didn't disappear..." Aizen muttered, "That means it's made of a high concentration of Reiko."

Nagisa watched in shock as the glowing orb forced it's way through the Shakonmaku before breaking into four separate beams of light and shooting off into different directions.

"What's going on?" Nagisa asked in shock, blue eyes wide as she gripped Rankiryuu's hilt.

_**Something big...**_

_Rankiryuu?_

**_That brown haired taichou... He's planning something. Keep an eye on him, Kodomo._**

Nagisa glanced at Aizen.

Rankiryuu was right. Something big was going to happen.

* * *

_**Glossary:**_

_Kodomo: _Child


	4. Chapter 3:Brave

**Here's another installation of 'Crystal Snowflakes'. And it's a long chapter too! :D Probably the longest I've written so far! :3**

**I'm on a roll; but I think I'm a victim of Stress-Induced Writing. I've gotten so stressed out over the exams that I've just poured it all into my stories and it's helping me come up with ideas twice as fast as it usually takes me.**

**I've also tried my hand at an action scene in this chapter! Not very good, or long, really, but I tried! :)**

**Please review with your thoughts and if you see any mistakes, please tell me about them, as I don't have a beta reader.**

**Thanks a bunchies!**

**~ _Blue Moon_ ~**

* * *

**********_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, nor do I own Bleach and Naruto. However, I like to think I own the idea, but considering how much I still have not discovered on the world wide web, -and how I cannot read minds- I'm probably not the first one with this idea._**

**********_This chapter is named after the song "Brave" by Sara Bareilles._**

* * *

_**Reviews:**_

_**Hot-Magma: **Thanks for the comment! :) My creativity is like a giant waterfall at the moment so I really hope it doesn't end up running dry anytime soon, if it does I'd probably curl up and cry._

_Your reviews mean a lot to me :)_

_~Blue Moon~_

_**Aladdinina Magi: **Haha :) The climax point for the Soul Society Arc will be coming soon :3_

_Personally I think that Nagisa and Ichigo would get along great most of the times, they're both a lot alike. (Stubborn, protective of their friends, scorned as children for something beyond their control) But other times they'd probably get on each other's nerves they're so much alike. The two of them will probably have a Brother-Sister relationship in the story._

_Thanks for the comment!_

_~Blue Moon~_

_**Windninja1000: **Thanks! I'm glad people enjoy my geeky-ness. ;P_

_Thanks for your support!_

_~Blue Moon~_

_**idea,gethe: **Thanks for your opinion :)_

_The writing process for Crystal Snowflakes will probably slow down once my exams are done, because I'll no longer be working off my stress-induced energy that tests seem to dump on me._

_Don't worry, more fluffiness will come, but the story can't be all about adorable fluff ;P (no matter how much as I want it too)_

_Constructive criticism will help me in the long run, so don't hold out on your opinions for my sake. (But no hate flames, I'd probably cry ;) )_

_~Blue Moon~_

* * *

"Blah" - Talking

_Blah _- Thoughts

_**Blah** _- Zanpakuto spirit

* * *

Nagisa shunpoed swiftly from roof to roof, blue eyes scanning the mass chaos that was the streets of Seireitei. The ground had been shredded by the many gouges and holes. Walls were crumbling in some areas, and burn marks from kido attacks were visible.  
Her keen eyes instantly zeroed in on a head of messy orange hair, and with a sigh the young lieutenant leapt from the building and blurred in front of the two intruders.  
She stood calmly, face void of emotion as she held Rankiryuu loosely at her side.  
"W-What the hell?! What's a kid doing here?!" The orange haired one - Ichigo - exclaimed, skidding to a halt; his companion, a heavy set man with chin length black hair and odd eyebrows, did the same.  
"I'm sorry, but I have to stop you here." Nagisa told them, shifting so she was in a ready position.  
"I-Ichgo! That's a Lieutenant!" The dark haired man hissed in alarm, dark eyes trained on her armband.  
"Like hell! She's just a little girl!"  
Nagisa glowered, "I may be young but don't look down on me because of my age!" She snapped, before taking a quick, calming breath and asking; "Why are you invading Seireitei?"  
Ichigo looked at her, a scowl on his face, "I'm here to save my friend."  
Nagisa faltered.

_"It's because you're my friend!"_

Shaking her head, the blonde looked at the two men in front of her. "As much as I respect your loyalty to your friends. An order is an order; I have to stop you here."  
Then she moved.  
The sound of metal clashing filled the street as Ichigo blocked Nagisa's swipe.  
"Che." Nagisa used the force behind the human's block to push herself into the air in a gracefull backflip, and the moment her feet touched the ground she shot forward once again.  
Their swords clashed briefly, sending sparks into the air before Nagisa spun to the side, sword nicking Ichigo's side.  
The orange haired shinigami leapt back, hand moving to his side, and coming back bloody.  
Nagisa ingored the blood dripping down her forehead -_when did that happen?_- as she stared at the two intruders. "As much as it goes against my morals to stop you from saving your friend, it's also against my morals to go against my word." She sighed, "Man, I'm stuck between a rock and a hard place. Not fun." Her eyes moved back to Ichigo, "You're lucky you ran into me. I'm one of the weakest lieutenants; I'm also the newest. This is my first month as acting lieutenant."  
Ichigo blinked, "I've seen you before! You were with that fox-faced bastard!"  
"Yup. Uzumaki Nagisa, Lieutenant of the Third Division under Captain Ichimaru Gin. At your service. You're Kurosaki Ichigo, ne?"  
"That's me."  
Nagisa hummed, "If you're going to save your friend, you'll have to get past me first, so fight with everything you have and I will too. _Surge! Rankiryuu!_"  
Ichigo had to cover his eyes when Nagisa was engulfed in blinding yellow light that crackled with electricity. When it faded, Nagisa stood in front of him, two katana in hand. The hilts were black, golden ribbons attached to the pommels. The guards were diamond shaped and the blades a glowing silver with golden dragons carved into the metal.  
The young blonde shifted into a ready position, electricity arching off her body, "Let's do this."

* * *

**- *Crystal Snowflakes* -**

* * *

Toshiro was in a meeting with the other captains of the Gotai 13 when he felt it; the explosion of familiar Reiatsu.  
The young captain froze in the middle of his report, eyes widening. "Nagisa..." He muttered in horror.  
She had run into some of the invaders and had released Rankiryuuu; which she rarely did.  
"Ahh..." He heard Ichimaru say, "Looks like Nagi-chan 'as run inta one of th' invaders. Even released 'er Shikai too, who ev'r 't is mus' be strong."

Toshiro stayed silent as he felt Nagisa's Reiatsu clashed violently against another's (much stronger, and more violent and uncontrolled than Nagisa's). The levels of spiritual pressure continued to raise until the unknown Reiatsu signal spiked so violently that Toshiro's knees shook slightly, and then Nagisa's signal took a sharp drop.

Without so much of a second thought, Toshiro had shunpoed from the meeting room and towards Nagisa's Reiatsu signature.

* * *

**- *Crystal Snowflakes* -**

* * *

**Moments Before**

Nagisa vaulted off of Ichigo's large Zanpakuto, twisting in the air as she called out; "_Raikou Kousen!_" Rankiryuu's blades glowed violently as she swung them towards her adversary and a beam of yellow electricity shot towards the orange haired teen, who dove to the side to dodge it.

The young lieutenant staggered as she landed, panting as she tried to ignore the growing patch of blood on her shoulder, and she swiped her hand across her forehead, smearing her own blood across her temple.

"You ready to give up yet?" Ichigo taunted, ignoring the pain from the slash on his back and the numbness of his arm.

"Nope." Nagisa told him, flipping her right blade into a reverse grip and pointing at the orange haired shinigami, "What about you? _Hado Number Four! Byakurai!_"

Ichigo yelped, lifting his large cleaver-like blade as a concentrated bolt of lightning shot from the young lieutenant's finger and raced towards him. He was pushed a few meters backwards as the lightning connected with his Zanpakuto.

Nagisa let out a wheezing cough; using Rankiryuu's Shikai for so long and for so many consecutive attacks was draining. She was so exhausted she barely noticed Ichigo's eyes glowing an eerie silver-blue, but she did notice when the teenager swiped his blade through the air and a large arch of pure Reiatsu was sent flying towards her.

"Shit-" She didn't have enough energy left to dodge and the attack connected with her torso.

Pain exploded through her being as she was sent flying into a wall, and she was barely conscious when her spine connected with the stone wall.

Her small body slumped limply to the ground, Rankiryuu reverted back to his sealed state the moment his blades clattered to the ground.

* * *

**- *Crystal Snowflakes* -**

* * *

Ichigo stared at the limp body slumped against the wall, a smear of blood leading from the spot she connected with the wall to where she was sprawled at the base of the stone.

He shivered.

She looked so much smaller than she really was, she was so much like Yuzu and Karin that it had hurt to attack her.

The orange haired young man turned away from her; it hurt his heart to look at her.

"W-Wait..." Nagisa rasped, before coughing violently, blood splattering to the ground. "Y-You're h-here to s-save K-Kuchiki Rukia. S-She was m-moved to the Senzaikyuu."

Ichigo's brown eyes met the young girl's blue ones, "Why are you telling me this?"

"B-Because I u-understand your goal t-to save your friend." She told him weakly, "That y-yearning to p-protect them..."

"What do you -?"

"G-Get going." Nagisa muttered, "They're o-on their w-way here n-now. Go save Rukia."

Ichigo hesitated for a moment before nodding and fleeing.

* * *

**- *Crystal Snowflakes* -**

* * *

Toshiro reached Nagisa in record time and stumbled, his heart leaping into his throat.

The blonde girl was slumped up against a wall, a smear of blood showing that she had hit the wall rather violently before sliding down into the position she was in now, a sealed Rankiryuu laying uselessly next to her limp hand.

"Nagisa!" He cried, rushing to her side. The only thing running through his head was a never ending mantra of; _Don't be dead. Don't be dead. Please, don't be dead._

He gripped her shoulder shakily as he stared at his friend's face. It was pale and half of her face was coated in blood from an injury on her temple, her eyes were closed, and a thin stream of blood rolled from her mouth. A large gash ran from her left shoulder and down to her hip, still losing a dangerous amount of blood.

Ironically enough, the only part of her body that wasn't bloody was the orange scarf he had gotten her.

"Damn it, Nagisa." He growled, "You stupid idiot. You just had to go do something stupid."

The white haired captain didn't bother looking up when two other presences arrived behind.

"Well, damn. Kid went all out." Kyoraku muttered, looking around at the destroyed street and the buildings reduced to rubble.

"Impressive." Ichimaru drawled, "Is Lil'Nagi-chan still alive over there?"

Toshiro glared at his fellow captains, why couldn't one of the serious members of the Gotai 13 have followed him? "Yes." He ground out, "But barely, we need to get her to Unohana-taichou."

Without a backward glance, Toshiro slung Rankiryuu over his shoulder and gently scooped Nagisa's limp weight into his arms; showing an impressive amount of strength for someone so small, and took off in a shunpo in the direction of the 4th Division, leaving the older captain where they stood.

"They're cute together." Kyoraku said airily, "How long do you think until they notice?"

"It'll take awhile. The're both so oblivious." Gin answered.

"Who do you think will realize first?"

"Hitsugaya-taichou." Gin said without a second thought.

"Oh?"

"Mhm... The're both oblivious, bu' Nagi-chan 's pro'lly th' most oblivious person I've ever met."

Kyoraku snorted in amusement.

* * *

**- *Crystal Snowflakes* -**

* * *

"H-How can this be?" Momo asked in shock, covering her mouth with her hands as she tired not to cry. "First Nagisa-san, and now Abarai-kun..."

Kira Izuru, 3rd Seat of the 3rd Division (and acting Lieutenant no that Uzumaki-fukutaichou was unconscious), stared at the red-heads limp and bloody body. "When I found him he was already like this... If I had found him earlier, I could have helped him..."

"This... It's alright..." Momo said shakily.

Kira nodded, "Anyways, we should hurry up and call the Fourth. Ask for a higher officer for help-"

"There is no need."

The two conversing shinigami froze, eyes widening and they spun around to see the Captain of the 6th Division standing behind them.

"Throw him in jail."

"Kuchiki-taichou!"

"N-No... Abarai-kun faced the intruders alone... And now he's-"

"I don't want excuses." Byakuya interrupted coldly, "Since he was fighting alone, there is no reason he should have lost. I don't want an idiot who cannot even understand this. He's just getting in the way, hurry up and move him somewhere else."

Momo clenched her fists, "Please... Please wait! How can you say that!" She exclaimed.

Kira grabbed her shoulder and pulled her away from the dark haired captain, "Never mind, Hinamori!"

"B-But, Kira-kun!"

Kira ignored her and bent down into a bow, "I'm very sorry!"

Momo's lip wobbled as she did the same, "I-I'm very sorry..."

Byakuya stared at them coldly before striding from the room.

"Oh~~~ Scary!"

Momo jumped, looking over her shoulder to see Ichimaru leaning calmly against the wall, watching his fellow captain's retreating back.

"Ichimaru-taichou!" Kira greeted.

"He actually said those words~ Kuchiki-taichou's scary as usual~" The silver haired captain turned his grinning face to the two lower level officers, "Don' worry! I'll help ya contact th' Fourth. C'mon, Kira."

"Hai."

The two 3rd Division shinigami swept out of the room.

Momo dropped into a bow, "So-Sorry to trouble you!" She called after them.

Silence.

"Owah! How did Abarai get beaten so badly."

Momo squealed in fright, _H-How do they keep doing that?! _She thought as she spun around to see Toshiro standing calmly behind her, arms crossed over his chest.

"Hi-Hitsugaya-kun!" She exclaimed, clutching at her heart in fright.

"Oi! I'm already a captain! You shouldn't address me like that."

"B-Be quiet! That's enough!" Momo spluttered, "How come all the captains don't make any noise when they walk?!" She paused, looking at her childhood friend as he stared up at her with deadpan turquoise eyes, "By the way, Hitsugaya-kun, why are you... Why are you here? And you didn't bring your lieutenant... Is Nagisa alright?"

Toshiro huffed, looking away from her, "I'm here to give you advice." His face darkened slightly as he said his next sentence, "Watch out for the Third Division."

"Huh...? The Third Division? You mean Kira-kun? Why?"

His eyes moved from the wall back to hers, and Momo noticed for the first time the bags under his eyes... Did he not get any sleep last night? She knew that he spent the whole night in the Fourth, sitting with an unconscious Nagisa, but he must not have gotten an ounce of sleep while he was there.

"I'm talking about Ichimaru-taichou." Toshiro said coldly, "But keep an eye on Kira, too. It won't hurt to keep an eye on them."

* * *

_**Glossary:**_

_Raikou Kousen : _(Lightning Beam - lightning type) - Beam of electrical energy shoots from the blades [looks like a yellow cero]

_Byakurai : _(Pale Lightning - Kido/Hado) - The user fires a concentrated, powerful lightning bolt from their finger.


	5. Chapter 4:It's Time

**Here's another installation of 'Crystal Snowflakes'!**

**Toshiro and Nagisa fluff ahead! WHOOP! WHOOP!**

**Just a little snippet for people so they don't get confused; Nagisa does not remember her past as a shinobi! Only little things; faces, words, maybe a bit on personalities, but no names, or anything about being a shinobi.**

**Please review with your thoughts and if you see any mistakes, please tell me about them, as I don't have a beta reader.**

**Thanks a bunchies!**

**~ _Blue Moon_ ~**

* * *

**********_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, nor do I own Bleach and Naruto. However, I like to think I own the idea, but considering how much I still have not discovered on the world wide web, -and how I cannot read minds- I'm probably not the first one with this idea._**

**********_This chapter is named after the song "It's Time" by Imagine Dragons_**

* * *

**_Reviews:_**

**_UmbraWitchFaith: _**_I have to agree with you. I wasn't much of a Naruto fan either until Shippuden; young Naruto irritated me to no end, (when he wasn't giving real inspirational speeches). Nagisa is going to be much more mature than her counterpart because she has the attention she so desperately craved when she was alive. Of course, she can't remember her life when alive, and when she came to the Soul Society she got the attention in the form of Toshiro._

_The aftermath of Nagisa's battle with Ichigo is going to make her realize who weak she is compared to so many others. The reason why she wanted to become a Shinigami (other than the awesome swords) was to protect her precious people (aka Toshiro and their Baa-chan). So after this, she most likely will approach either Soi-Fon or Yoruichi and ask them to train her._

_Toshiro is my favorite Bleach character too!_

_Thanks for your comment!_

_~Blue Moon~_

**_Windninja1000: _**_Ya, originally I was going to have Nagisa put up more of a fight, but her defeat kind of came out the way it did... ^-^'' But it's the perfect reason to have more Toshiro/Nagisa fluff :P And defeat is a good character builder too..._

_Thanks a bunch for the comment :D_

_~Blue Moon~_

**_Aladdinina Magi: _**_heheh :P You're right. Toshiro is very close to realizing he's in love with Nagisa, but he's attempting to write it off as friendship :P_

_Thanks for the comment!_

_~Blue Moon~_

**_Hot-Magma: _**_Nagisa is already quite suspicious of Aizen, and she's going to cause some sort of trouble for his plans._

_Shiro-kun's already started to notice, but the poor boy is trying to write it off as friendship. Poor, poor, oblivious Shiro-chan._

_I give thanks to your comment_

_~Blue Moon~_

**_idea,gethe: _**_Indeed, Nagisa lost.__  
_

_While Nagisa is, in fact, from the Shinobi world, she also has no memory of her life before the Soul Society. She has the natural grace that comes from being a shinobi, but she was only a genin, fresh out of the academy, who won most of her battles with sheer determination and stubbornness._

_She has no jutsu (which was pretty much the only thing she ever used as a shinobi) and she has no chakra. Chakra is the molding of physical and spiritual energy, and now that she's dead, she only has spiritual energy (which would cut her energy in half), Nagisa also no longer has Kurama sealed into her (another large chunk of energy gone)._

_Of course, she has what we can call 'muscle memory' of the training she had as a shinobi; which would only help her in hakuda._

_We have to remember, Nagisa has only been a shinigami for approximately three years, and a lieutenant for a month. She doesn't have the experience that many others do (don't forget, Ichigo beat _captains, _I doubt a mere lieutenant would be much of a fight for him.). She only has Shikai, and not a lot of the control over it that comes with experience._

_As for being a captain... Nagisa would require Bankai for that, which she does not have._

_Therefore, Nagisa lost._

_~Blue Moon~_

* * *

"Blah" - Talking

_Blah _- Thoughts

_**Blah** _- Zanpakuto spirit

* * *

Toshiro stared down at Nagisa's unconscious body laying on the bed. Bandages were wrapped around her forehead and he could see more stark whiteness of the wrappings peaking out of the hemline of her medical Shihakushou.

Why did he always get so worried about her? She was his friend, of course... But so was Hinamori... and the worry he always felt for Nagisa was so much strong than the worry he felt for Hinamori... Why was it that he always wanted to see her smile, have her around?

Shaking his head with a sigh -it was not the time to be questioning himself-, the white haired captain reached forward and gripped one of her small hands tightly in his own, "Wake up soon, Nagisa... I'm right here waiting for you."

* * *

******- *Crystal Snowflakes* -**

* * *

_**"Monster..."**_

_**"Demon..."**_

_**"Murderer..."**_

_I'm not a demon! I'm not a monster! I'm not a murderer! I'm not!_

_**"YOU ARE THE KYUUBI NO KITSUNE!"**_

_Stop it! Stop! I'm not!_

**_"I've acknowledged her as… one of my excellent students. She may not be the hardest worker… and she is clumsy and no one accepts her… but she already knows what it is to feel pain inside your heart. She isn't the Kyuubi. She is a member of the Konohagakure. She is Uzumaki Nagisa!"_**

_Brown hair and warm brown eyes._

**_"In the ninja world, those who break the rules are trash, that's true, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash."_**

_Silver hair and a lazy attitude._

**_"Just shut up for once! What the hell do you know about it?! It's not like you ever had a family in the first place! You were on your own right from the beginning, what makes you think you know anything about it?! Huh?! I'm suffering now because I had those ties, how on earth could you possibly understand, what it feels like to lose all that!"_**

_Black hair and the need for revenge_

**_"I… kinda envy your strength, Nagisa…"_**

_Pink hair and a strong will._

**_"In my eyes you're a proud failure! When I look at you, I get an intense feeling in my heart. Because you are not perfect… Because you fail… you have the strength to get back up… Because I believe that's what true strength is…"_**

_Blue hair and a shy smile._

**_"I never really liked Sasuke, but all the same, he's a member of Konoha; he's a comrade and I'll put my life on the line to help him, that's the way of our village. I know I usually seem like a pretty lazy guy but not today, because now I'm responsible for your lives too."_**

_Dark hair and a lazy genius._

**_ "It's because to be Hokage… is your dream… isn't it Nagisa? One last time… just one last time… I place the odds on you."_**

_Blonde hair and a motherly attitude._

**_"You're wrong, that's not what makes a shinobi. You never did get it, a real ninja is one who endures no matter what gets thrown at him… Let me explain something to you, there is only one thing that matters if you are a shinobi, and it isn't the number of techniques you possess. All you do need, is the guts to never give up."_**

_White hair and perverted __tendencies._

**_"When the tree leaves dance, one shall find flames. The fire's shadow will illuminate the village, and once again, tree leaves shall bud anew."_**

_An old man and a grandfatherly smile_

**_"The curse represents a mark of the bird in a cage… It is… the symbol of being tied down to an inescapable destiny."_**

_Brown hair and all-seeing eyes._

**_"__It's almost unbearable, isn't it… the pain of being all alone. I know that feeling; I've been there, in that dark and lonely place, but now there are others, other people who mean a lot to me. I care more about them than I do myself, and I won't let anyone hurt them. That's why I'll never give up."_**

_Auburn hair and a dark past._

**_"Oi! Nagisa!"_**

_Brown hair and a fanged grin._

**_"Nagisa~"_**

_Blonde hair and a flirty smile._

_**"Nagisa-san!"**_

_Bowl cut and bushy eyebrows._

**_"Uzumaki-san."_**

_Dark hair and a mysterious aura._

**_"Nagisa!"_**

_Brown hair and a big heart._

**_"Uzumaki-chan!"_**

_Brown hair and a wish to be strong._

**_"Uzumaki Nagisa!"_**

_...My friends..._

_..._

**_"They saved me from myself. They rescued me from my loneliness. They were the first to accept me as who I am. They're my friends."_**

_..._

**"... Hitsugaya Toshiro."**

**"Baa-chan will probably let you stay with us, if you'd like."**

**"She wants us to become Shinigami."**

**"Just promise me something... Promise me you won't do anything stupid."**

**"There we go again, old men and their stupid arguments... What a pain."**

_...Toshiro..._

******"Wake up soon, Nagisa... I'm right here waiting for you."**

_Home_

* * *

******- *Crystal Snowflakes* -**

* * *

Toshiro sat up, a hopeful smile spreading across his face when Nagisa stirred with a slight groan. Her eyelids fluttered, long golden lashes brushing against ivory skin...

Blue eyes opened.

Her eyes seemed to study the ceiling for a moment, before sliding over to meet his turquoise gaze,

"Toshiro...?"

"Nagisa!" The white haired boy breathed, "Thank Kami you're awake!"

"Mmm... What happened?"

Toshiro's smile slipped, "You did something stupid."

Nagisa blinked, _Oh yeah... _"Sorry..."

"Just... don't do it again... please..." Toshiro just sounded so sad that Nagisa couldn't help herself, she sat up and gave him a hug. His body stiffened when Nagisa suddenly wrapped her arms around his waist, burying her face in the crook of his neck.

"I'm sorry for worrying you, Shiro-kun." She mumbled.

Toshiro sighed and hugged the small girl back, resting his cheek on the top of her head. "I'm glad you're okay... I don't know what I'd do if I lost you..." He muttered.

* * *

**- *Crystal Snowflakes* -**

* * *

**"IYAAAAAAAAAH!"**

Heads swiveled around as the terrified scream rose into the calm air.

"What was that?!" Hisagi exclaimed,

"It came from the direction of the East Daishyouheki!" Matsumoto yelled as the group of four took off in a shunpo.

"T-That... That's Hinamori's voice!" Kira realized, eyes widening, and he sped up, pulling past the three lieutenants. "What's wrong, Hinamori-kun? -" The blond 3rd seat skidded to a stop face paling in horror as he rounded the corner.

"What-!"

They stared in horror.

Pinned nearly 10 feet in the air, a large smear of blood leading to the body, was a familiar figure.

"Ah... AIZEN-TAICHOU!" Hinamori screamed hysterically, "Aizen-taichou! Aizen-taichou! No! This isn't real! This can't be real!"

"Ah... What's goin' on? Who's screamin' this early in th' mornin'?"

It was Ichimaru.

The silver haired captain wandered forward; not even the gruesome sight of his fellow captain, dead and pinned to the wall with his own sword, was enough to wipe off the ever present smirk from his face.

_Be careful... Watch out for the Third Division... Especially when Aizen is taking a walk alone at night._ Toshiro's words echoed through Hinamori's head as she stared at the still-smirking captain of the 3rd.

"**It was** **you!**" Momo screamed, Reiatsu spiking to levels no one thought possible of the gentle lieutenant. She shot forward, pulling her Zanpakuto from it's sheath as she did so.

However, the moment before she could land a blow on the grinning captain, her sword was stopped.

"Kira-kun...? Why...?"

Kira's face was hard as he answered, "I am the Third Seat of the Third Division! I don't care what your reason is! I cannot allow you to raise your sword against my captain!"

"Please... Move aside, Kira..."

"I can't."

"Move aside... Move!"

"I can't!"

"What part of 'move aside'," Momo shouted, "don't you understand!?"

"What part of 'I can't' do _you _not understand!?"

With a snarl, Hinamori tightened her grip on her Zanpakuto, "_Burst! Tobiume!_"

"What...!"

And then the area exploded.

"How dare you release your Zanpakuto like that!" Kira shouted, "How shallow! Think about what you are doing right now! Don't mix personal feelings with official business, Hinamori-fukutaichou!"

Momo ignored him; flinging another attack at the blonde 3rd Seat.

Kira shifted to the side, the attack slipping past him and exploding when it came into contact with the wall. "If you insist on attacking... I have no choice but to treat you... as an enemy."

He leaped gracefully into the air, twisting in mid-air to gain a better angle for his attack. "_Raise Your Head! Wabusuke!_"

Just when the two swords were about to connect, two blurs shot past the gathered lieutenants and the sound of metal clashing filled the area.

The large amount of Reiatsu that had been released kicked up a large cloud of dust. When the dust settled, two figures stood between the clashing lieutenants.

10th Division captain Hitsugaya Toshiro, stood between the two shinigami, Hyorinmaru half-drawn and blocking Kira's Zanpakuto, while his foot had pushed Hinamori's attack into the floorboards.

3rd Division's lieutenant Uzumaki Nagisa stood with the white haired captain, wearing a white hospital Shihakushou; Rankiryuu was in it's Shikai state, a tip at each of the two fighters' throats, her blue eyes cold as she stared at both Kira and Hinamori is disappointment.

"Don't move." Toshiro said, turquoise eyes flashing with an unspoken warning.

"H-Hitsugaya-kun..." Hinamori muttered,

"Stop it, both of you. You're actions are a disappointment." Nagisa said, voice harsh.

Kira's eyes were trained on the youngest of the lieutenants, "U-Uzumaki-fukutaichou..."

"Arrest them both." Toshiro ordered, releasing his hold on both of the Zanpakuto.

Nagisa stepped back, resealing Rankiryuu as she did so.

The other lieutenants took the chance to move; Matsumoto and Iba grabbing hold of Hinamori, while Hisagi pulled Kira away.

"Take them away and lock them up." Toshiro ordered, "I will report this to the soutaichou."

As soon as the two combatants were dragged off, the 3rd Division captain spoke;

"Sorry, Tenth Division Taichou-san," Ichimaru said smoothly, "My man caused ya some trouble."

"Ichimaru-taichou... Were you... planning on killing Hinamori?"

Nagisa stiffened, blue eyes wide as she looked between two of her favorite captains.

"Ah? What'dya mean?"

"I'm warning you..." Toshiro said dangerously, voice as cool as the ice he used as he glared at the older captain. "If you make Hinamori shed a single drop of blood... **I will kill** **you**."

"Ara... Wha' a terrifyin' thing ta say!" Ichimaru said, "If ya feel tha' way, then ya shouldn' let bad people get so close ta her."

* * *

**- *Crystal Snowflakes* -**

* * *

Nagisa eyed Aizen's suspended body in suspicion.

Something wasn't right about it.

It looked fake.

_**You are correct, Kodomo.**_

_Rankiryuu...?_

**_That body is a fake. An illusion. He is making his move; it's about to begin._**

_Yeah..._ Her blue eyes narrowed _It__ all starts from here on._

"Nagisa." The blonde girl jumped when Toshiro spoke, "I thought I told you to stay at the Fourth. Did I not?"

Laughing awkwardly, Nagisa rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. "You did..."

The white haired captain sighed, "Come on, let's get you back to Unohana-taichou before she sends a search party out after you."

Nagisa took one last look at Aizen's 'body' before darting off after Toshiro.

_It all starts from here on._


	6. Chapter 5:One Step at a Time

**Here's another chapter of Crystal Snowflakes! Enter Ukitake-taichou! :P**

**Please review with your thoughts and if you see any mistakes, please tell me about them, as I don't have a beta reader.**

**Thanks a bunchies!**

**~ _Blue Moon_ ~**

* * *

**************_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, nor do I own Bleach and Naruto. However, I like to think I own the idea, but considering how much I still have not discovered on the world wide web, -and how I cannot read minds- I'm probably not the first one with this idea._**

**_This chapter is named after the song "One Step at a Time" by Jordin Sparks_**

* * *

**_Reviews:_  
**

**_Windninja1000: _**_Ya, I find those kinds of stories annoying too. Unrealistically strong characters bother me most of the time. I didn't want to write a story like that, where Nagisa is instantly made a captain, and is all powerful and undefeated in a battle. There'd really be no story line that way because I'm trying to have Nagisa's power grow with her experience (if that makes any sense), I wanted her to start out at the 'bottom' and fight her way up. I don't think she's going to get Bankai any time soon, as she still needs to get control over her Shikai._

_Thanks for your comment!_

_~Blue Moon~_

**_Hot-Magma: _**_Psht! Injuries? What are those? (ignores the large amount of blood spurting from torso)_

_Okay, to be serious; Nagisa, while she no longer holds Kyuubi, she is still an Uzumaki, and an Uzumaki is nothing if not determined(stubborn). Uzumaki's do have quick healing, so approximately one day of rest should heal most of her injuries. :3_

_Thanks a bunch for the comment :D_

_~Blue Moon~_

**_Aladdinina Magi: _**_I'm still in the progress of planning, but I'm leaning towards Aizen trying to kill her. (Probably at the same time as Momo)__  
_

_Thanks for your comment._

_~Blue Moon~_

* * *

Nagisa smiled fondly as she fiddled with spiky, snowy white locks. Blue eyes sparkled with warmth as she looked at the sleeping form of one Hitsugaya Toshiro; he was seated in the chair next to her hospital bed, head pillowed in his arms, which were crossed on the fluffy covers of the cot.

Just a few moments ago, the poor guy had staggered in, obviously exhausted after the captains' meeting discussing the ryouka threat and the 'murder' of Aizen Sousuke, flopped down into the chair next to her, and fallen asleep.

"Ah, what's this?"

The blonde looked up in surprise to see the familiar long-haired figure of Ukitake Juushiro leaning calmly on the door frame.

"Ukitake-ojisan!" She chirped, "How are you feeling?"

The older white haired captain waved his hand dismissively, "I'm fine. What about you, Nagi-chan? I heard you had a run in with the ryouka that didn't end so well." His green eyes studied her tiny bandage-covered frame.

"It's fine. Not a big deal, I heal quickly. Unohana-taichou is keeping me here to make sure my injuries don't open up again. I ended up reopening my shoulder wound yesterday when Shiro and I got in the middle of Kira and Momos' fight. And now Shiro is hovering."

Ukitake chuckled, "It certainly seems so."

Nagisa laughed brightly, running a hand through Toshiro's hair as he slumbered on.

With a grin, Ukitake entered the room, carrying a large basket in his arms. "Well, here's a 'get well soon' gift. A candy basket composed of your favorites." He placed the basket on the bedside table.

"Is there pockey?" She asked suspiciously, eyeing him skeptically.

"Of course."

Nagisa's eyes sparkled, "Sugoi!"

Ukitake chuckled and ruffled the young girl's sunny blonde locks. "Is something bothering you?" He asked, pulling up a second chair,

"It's just... Ichimaru-taichou hasn't come to visit me... It's like he's pushing me away... Ever since the ryouka invaded, he's been avoiding me..." She bit her lip and looked away, "Never mind, it's silly."

Ukitake sighed, "It's not silly to be worried about that." He told her gently, "But don't worry about it too much, everything will blow over soon."

Nagisa looked dubious, but nodded. "Yeah..."

* * *

**- *Crystal Snowflakes* -**

* * *

Momo looked up from her position in the 5th Division holding cell when the door slid open, allowing Matsumoto to enter.

"Rangiku-san...?" The strawberry blonde stared at the 5th Division Lieutenant, her usually smiling face was serious as she handed her a piece of paper, "What are-"

"This was found in Aizen-taichou's room. It's for you."

Momo's eyes widened, "From Aizen-taichou...? For me...?"

"You're lucky that Hitsugaya-taichou found it," Matsumoto told her, standing from her kneeling position and wiping dust from her Shihakushou. "Otherwise it would have been kept as evidence and you would have never gotten a look at it... I don't know what it says, but... as a lieutenant I think it's a great honor to be the receiver of her taichou's final words." Matsumoto's eyes darkened, and Momo realized she was talking about her own former captain, the one who had been killed during a mission in the world of the living. "Read it well."

Momo's lip wobbled, "Thank you, Rangiku-san."

Matsumoto smiled once before leaving.

When the busty lieutenant left, Hinamori turned her attention to the letter. Her eyes watered as she began reading, but they soon began to widen in alarm as she read on.

"This is..."

* * *

**- *Crystal Snowflakes* -**

* * *

Nagisa flinched and turned wide blue eyes towards the window by her bed that overlooked the Seireitei.

"Ichigo..." She muttered, "Ichigo is up against Zaraki-taichou..."

Narrowing her eyes, Nagisa threw back the covers and slid out of bed, grabbing her Shihakushou from the bedside table as she did so.

_I need to get stronger. I can't protect anyone the way I am now._

Adjusting her orange scarf around her neck and tightening the obi of her black Shihakushou, she opened the window and leapt out, landing gracefully on the roof of the next building with barely a flinch, tightening Rankiryuu over her shoulder as she did so.

_**"I won't run away anymore... I won't go back on my word... That is my nindo!"**_

_No more running away..._

**_"I won't allow my comrades to die. I'll protect you with my life. Trust me."_**

_I won't allow anyone to die! I will give my life to protect them if I have to._

_**"When you protect the ones important to you, your true strength will show."**_

Nagisa's eyes hardened. "Let's do this." She took a calming breath before vanishing in a shunpo.

* * *

**- *Crystal Snowflakes* -**

* * *

"Nagisa -"

Toshiro froze in the middle of the doorway, eyes wide as he took in the hospital room.

The bed was made, covers straightened and neat; there was no sign that someone had slept in it at all, except for the innocent-looking piece of paper resting on top of the white sheets. The window was open, a gentle breeze ruffling the curtain.

But Nagisa was gone.

"Shit-!" Toshiro growled, darting forward to peer out the window; almost hoping he'd see the blonde girl just outside.

But she wasn't.

Nagisa was gone.

Pushing himself away from the window, Toshiro looked around the room again, looking for a clue. His turquoise eyes landed once more on the piece of paper, and for the first time he noticed his name was written on it.

He reached forward and picked it up.

_Dearest Shiro,_

_I owe you an explanation, I know; and I will explain when the time comes, but __I'm doing this for a reason. If there was no reason I wouldn't have done this; but it needs to be done. A storm is on the horizon. We are all in danger, and I refuse to run away, so I'm going to get stronger. __I will not allow my friends to die. I'll protect you with my life if I have to, so please trust me._

_I know I am breaking my promise to you again, but I need to do this. You have to understand that you are the person most precious to me and I would never forgive myself if you got hurt because I was too weak to do something about it._

_I will be back, don't worry about me. I know that is like telling you not to breathe, but I do need you to know that I am fine._

_Do not trust everything your eyes see._

_Trust only your own intuition and follow your heart; for not everything is as it seems._

_This is only the beginning,_

_Nagisa_

Toshiro bit his lip. This was only the beginning? Don't trust what his eyes see? Trust his intuition and follow his heart?

Why couldn't she have been less cryptic?

* * *

**- *Crystal Snowflakes* -**

* * *

Nagisa winced slightly as she stared at the large puddle of blood underneath Ichigo's unconscious body before rolling him onto his back.

"Sorry I can't really do much for you." She muttered, hands glowing a faint green color as she pressed them against the orange haired teenager's mauled abdomen. "I only know basic first aid after all. But it's enough to make sure you don't bleed to death."

"It will have to make do."

Nagisa looked up in surprise to see a black cat bounding over to her, golden eyes regarding her as if gauging wither or not she'd be a threat.

"It's you... The talking cat from before." Nagisa said in surprise.

The cat nodded once before looking at Ichigo, "I'm sorry, Ichigo, for being late..." Nagisa couldn't help but feel she was intruding on something personal as the cat spoke, but she continued to heal the injury on Ichigo's chest as well as she could. "You got beat up pretty badly, didn't you? But your opponent was Kenpachi, so it couldn't be helped. It's already impressive to have tied... Don't worry, I won't let you die."

Nagisa watched in shock as the cat transformed into a dark skinned woman with long purple-black hair. The same intelligent golden eyes stared back at her.

"Uzumaki Nagisa, was it?" The woman asked, voice a lot smoother and feminine than the cat's.

"Y-Yes."

The woman smiled, as she slung Ichigo over her bare shoulder "My name is Yoruichi. Thank you for the help."

Nagisa's eyes widened. "Yoruichi? As in Shihoin Yoruichi? Goddess of the Flash?"

Yoruichi smiled, "That's right, kid. 'though I haven't been called the Goddess of the Flash for quite a long time."

"T-Then, please! Train me to become stronger!" Nagisa bowed, forehead touching the ground.

Yoruichi looked surprised, "You want me to train you?"

"Y-yes!"

The dark skinned woman sighed, "Alright then. Get up and follow me."

* * *

**- *Crystal Snowflakes* -**

* * *

_Where am I?_ Was the first though that came to Ichigo's mind when he opened his eyes, _I'm not dead?_

"Looks like you're awake." Ichigo looked up in surprise to see a familiar black cat standing before him.

"Yoruichi-san... You're okay. That's a relief."

"Yes. Better than you."

"Ah... Did you rescue me...? Thanks for that."

Yoruichi huffed, "You should thank your own stubborn determination that kept you alive with such injuries, and thank Uzumaki-chan over there for healing your injuries despite having her own to deal with."

Ichigo's brown eyes traveled to the wall and was rather surprised to see a familiar blonde girl slumped against said wall, fast asleep.

"Injuries... Yeah, I did get hit a few times..." His eyes widened in realization and he bolted up into a sitting position. "That's right -! Ow!" Ichigo doubled over as his abdomen began to bleed once again.

"Idiot!" Yoruichi scolded, "You can't get up yet! Don't you know how bad your injuries are?! Uzumaki-chan was only able to partially heal them! What are you thinking!"

"Chad..." Ichigo panted, "He's in danger...I have to go help him-"

He was cut off by Yoruichi pushing him back down by jumping on his face.

"Calm down." The cat told him, "Sado is fine. So are Inoue and Ishida."

"Eh...?"

"He was lucky that his opponent wasn't bad. He's still alive, though injured. Inoue and Ishida have avoided confrontation and are barely wounded. So just stay there and rest; a half-dead man won't be able to save anyone... If it wasn't for this thing your torso would have been cut in two."

Ichigo's eyes widened.

It was the mask.

* * *

**- *Crystal Snowflakes* -**

* * *

Nagisa blinked awake, rubbing her eyes as she straightened.

"Hm... You're awake are you?"

She looked up to see Yoruichi standing over her, arms crossed over her chest and gold eyes piercing as she studied the blonde.

"Ichigo has run off. The idiot."

"What?!" Nagisa demanded, sitting up in alarm, "His wounds weren't completely healed yet!" She exclaimed angrily.

Yoruichi nodded, "He sensed Kuchiki Byakuya's Reiatsu and took off for the Senzaikyuu."

Nagisa 'tsk'ed, "That fool. No matter how strong he may think he is, he doesn't stand a chance against Kuchiki-taichou in his condition."

Yoruichi sighed, "My thoughts exactly. He still has quite the way to go before he's strong enough to face Byakuya."

Nagisa nodded, standing up with a slight wince.

"Stay here." Yoruichi ordered, "I'm going after him."

Nagisa's eyes widened, "But-" Then she quieted at the warning look Yoruichi shot her and dipped her head in agreement.

Yoruichi stared at the young blonde girl a moment longer before vanishing in a shunpo.

When Yoruichi was out of sight, Nagisa sat back down with a huff, turning her head so she could stare out the entrance of the cave.

_I'm doing the right thing... Right?_

**_Of course you are, Kodomo._**

Nagisa bit her lip, _Then why does my chest hurt so much? Why do I feel so sad?_

She heard Rankiryuu sigh, _**It is not my place to say, Kodomo. You must figure that out on your own.**_


	7. Hiatus

**Hey readers, Blue Moon here,**

**First of all, I'm apologizing for my lack of updates - my computer isn't working properly and it hasn't for awhile, just recently it crashed and all the progress that I managed to make on the newest chapter is gone.**

**Another reason is that I have a job, as well as summer school, and a volunteer position - don't forget about baby sitting every now and again, drivers ed, and soccer.**

**I have also been attacked by an army of plot bunnies for stories and fandoms that are not connected to Crystal Snowflakes - many of them are Percy Jackson related.**

**I am also making a dreadful announcement; Crystal Snowflakes is on Hiatus for an undetermined amount of time.**

**So, sorry again for the lack of chapters, hope I haven't made you all hate me.**

**~Blue Moon~ **


End file.
